


Finesse

by UnderMyCitadel



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: F/M, Multi, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderMyCitadel/pseuds/UnderMyCitadel
Summary: We get a taste of the private lives of our muse and beloved rock stars. Amidst the craze of creativity and isolation of touring and the music scene, as they are at the forefront, they are just like us.





	Finesse

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr saw it first.

She sported a smug smile as she watched Mick and Keith strut through the doors of her Paris Villa. She knew she could be easily entertained when her favorite lovers paid her visits. Never a dull moment, and even if one would spur, she could rely on being entertained by the odd customs of her British opposites. She constantly poked fun at their driving on the wrong side of the road, and of course, Mick’s comeback would always have to do with the Americans’ favoritism towards the fried and greasy food. And if it weren’t for her career restricting her from pigging out then she would feel offended but she laughed along with him. One thing she had great fun over was Mick’s accent, and following of recording and promoting It’s Only Rock ‘n Roll, it was the comical gift that kept on giving.

Mick lead Keith into the dining room which separated the cooking area from the cozy, stone-walled living room reminding Laetitia of her home in St.Petersburg. It would always be nice to resign in a resemblance of home when she came to Paris for work. In his hand, he held a demo copy of the album that was so highly prized. In Keith’s arms were large brown paper bags with an unknown matter but by the grease staining the bottom of the bags, Laetitia assumed the pair hit up a fast food restaurant. No remaining Stones besides Keith joined Mick that evening and she wondered why but decided against pressing the question.

Laetitia wasn’t expecting company at the time of the Glimmer Twins’ arrival. It was long after midnight on a Friday, and Mick called to give her notice of his visit somewhere amidst the weekend, it was always towards the end near Sunday bleeding until the Sunday following. Unlike Mick and Keith who modeled nice sport coats, she was lounging in her favorite cotton T-shirt, knotted at her waist, and white panties. Just something to throw on to cover herself. She was terribly comfortable in her own skin. But because the Glimmer Twins have seen just about every inch of her curves, she made no effort to cover herself further. A woman dressed in almost nothing wouldn’t stop them from rubbing with one another. If anything, Mick would get more lip from her because of it!

“Wow, I wasn’t expecting you for another twenty years,” Laetitia called sarcastically as she flickered through the channels on the television.

“Change in plans, sort of;” said Mick as he hung his jacket on the hanger in the coat closet. At least finding a place to sleep was no trouble. Neither Mick nor Keith cared as long as it was warm and dry. And on the occasion, they would crawl into Laetitia’s bed in the after hours.

“I came home earlier than expected today,” Laetitia paused her sentence to look up to Keith as he floated past her, stopping to plant a peck on her lips. 

“I’m going to your room, tired,” he stated in a throaty voice.

“Alright, I’ll be up soon,” she kissed him again before his retreat. Keith kissed the back of her hand then was on his way, kicking off his shoes.

“Mick, after I came home I turned on the radio and they played Til The Next Goodbye…”

“Oh really?” Mick poked his head from the other side of the doorway, where the closet was. “Any good?”

She adjusted herself on the couch to make room for seconds, to which Mick took advantage and laid snug against her.

“It was quite hilarious, actually.”

Mick stared at her incredulously. Now, it was one thing to mock his wardrobe or his shoes, but the music was another subject. Knowing Laetitia, she was obviously joking around, continuing their ongoing mock feud, but her reasons were worth listening to. Even if she used her voice to degrade his character, he loved the taste her accent put on his tongue. Laetitia could spit out a swear, call him out of his name, and Mick would eat his heart out. A sweet voice.

“What do you mean?” Mick foresaw where the younger girl would take him with her accusation. He inquired regardless only to hear the pulpy in her voice. He didn’t think anything of it, so he prepared to ignore and proceeded to scatter lusty kisses on her neck.

“I think a better question would be ‘what’s the deal with your accent?’ Mick, you sound like you’ve married your cousin for god’s sake,” she pushed her head into his chest. Mick’s head shot up in curiosity. He rolled his eyes and toiled with her thick, hybrid bronde hair.

“My accent? What are you talking about,” he asked but knew exactly where she was going with her jab. His eyes glazed over the television screen. Laetitia left playing Numbers and Letters, a French game show, on the screen. Mick understood most words.

“And I sure don’t need the tears you cry,” she mimicked his accent on the single, making the impersonation less like the recorded version but similar to a cowboy bobbing his head as he rode a white horse. She followed her joke with a laugh that made Mick curious if she helped herself to the grass he forgot to take home with him from his last visit. Nevertheless, It was still hysterical.

“Oh please, I do not sound like that.”

“Then what would you call it then?”

Mick reported half- mindedly with, “It’s called finesse, Laetitia, maybe you should try it sometime.” He was tired but was willing to power through fatigue if he could touch Laetitia. And he sat with her and half listened to her pick out each and everything wrong with the track- and more specifically, his artificial accent. After two commercial breaks, Mick didn’t think her sweet voice was being put to good use. He believed a sweet voice like hers should be used for nice things, not funny bashes heading his way.

“What have you done all day, huh?” Mick interrupted her mid sentence.

“I told you,” she giggled into his chest. “I had worked earlier.”

“You need a hobby or something, instead of harassing me.”

Laetitia almost lost it completely. The comical aspect of his embarrassment and wounded pride. He was such a big baby.

“My hobby is making fun of you when you talk.”

Mick sighed. A commercial for Vagisil was on the television. “Why don’t you… act or something?”


End file.
